fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Amazoness.com ~CEO Crisis 2020~/Raid Quest
Similar to Delivery Quests, Servants used in these quests will gain "Fatigued" status, whether if the boss is defeated or not, and you are not allowed to use Support Servants. *You may repeat the same quest any number of times until the boss' HP becomes 0. *You only have 15 turns per run, and you will forced to retreat when the number of available turns reaches 0, or if your entire party is wiped out. *No Reward is given for an incomplete run, but reduced Bond Points and EXP is given though. *Players do not need to clear the Raids to unlock new floors in EX Artemis Tower Shrine. Raid EX 10th Floor 2,800,000 HP |dropicons = }} * : From the start Promotion/Honnoji/Dead has Buster Resistance Down Unremovable. *'Active Skills:' ** : Inflicts Attack Down to all enemies. ** : Grants Critical Damage Up to itself. * : When this unit reaches 50% or less HP, grants Defense Up Unremovable to itself. }} Raid EX 30th Floor 2,850,000 HP |dropicons = }} * : From the start Oni King Shura has Quick Resistance Down Unremovable. * : From the start grants Attack Up to itself Unremovable *'Active Skills:' ** : Reduces 25 critical stars from enemy and increases its Critical Chance and Critical Damage for 2 turns. ** : Grants Debuff Immunity to itself for 1 turn. ** : Inflicts Buff Block status to a random enemy. * : When this unit reaches 50% or less HP, inflicts Taunt and to a single enemy for 3 turns.(Can be used multiple times after 50% HP). * : Inflicts damage to all enemies and reduces 50% of their NP gauge. }} Raid EX 50th Floor 2,350,000 HP |dropicons = }} * : From the start Demon God Andras has Arts Resistance Down Unremovable. *'Active Skills:' ** : Increases its Defense for 3 turns. ** :Inflicts Defense Down to all enemies for 3 turns. ** : Increases its Defense for 1 turn. * : When this unit reaches 50% or less HP, grants chance to Stun or Curse to all enemies for 1 turn.(Can be used multiple times after 50% HP). * : Inflicts damage and Attack down to all enemies. }} Raid EX 70th Floor 2,500,000 HP |dropicons = }} * : From the start Golden Dragon has Defense Down Unremovable (It gets activated whenever a debuff is applied on the unit) * : Charges its NP gauge by 2 at the end of each turn Unremovable from the start. *'Active Skills:' ** : Increases its Attack, Critical Chance, Critical Damage and NP Damage for 3 turns. ** : Increases its NP gauge by 1. * : When this unit reaches 50% or less HP, grants itself NP Damage Up (Can be used multiple times after 50% HP). * : Inflicts damage to all enemies and removes their buffs. }} Raid EX 90th Floor 2,600,000 HP |dropicons = }} * : From the start decreases own Defense.(Permanent, Unremovable) * : Increases own Defense and Attack from the start. (Permanent, Unremovable) *'Active Skills:' ** : Reduces 10 critical stars from enemies and increases own Critical Chance for 3 turns. ** : A random card debuff is given to all enemies, which could be Quick Down or Arts Down or Buster Down , for 3 turns. ** : Removes buffs from a random enemy. * : When this unit reaches 50% or less HP, reduces 30% NP gauge of all enemies and increases own NP gauge by 1. (Can be used multiple times after 50% HP) * : Deals damage to all enemies and inflicts NP Seal and Skill Seal to them, for 1 turn. }}